This invention relates to a new and improved buckle for belts of the type typically worn around the waist of a person.
A conventional buckle, regardless of its specific shape has a member at one end for attachment of the fixed end of a belt, and some arrangement at the opposite end for receiving and retaining the free end of the belt. The free end of the belt is passed through one or more openings in the buckle and lies over or under the opposite end of the belt which is attached to the buckle, and is retained in the buckle by some form of hook or pressure configuration.
This type of construction provides a circular or band configuration for the belt and buckle. However sometimes it is desirable to have a different configuration for the belt and buckle combination, and one such configuration is illustrated in FIG. 1, with the free end of the belt passing through the buckle at an angle to the fixed end of the belt.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved belt buckle which can be used to achieve this angled configuration when the free end of the belt is engaged with the buckle.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.